The princess at the Kaimya dojo!
by phoenixfiregal
Summary: The princess doesn't want to be a princess anymore so she ran away from home. Later on her protectors find her and take her to a friend. Kenshin and group meet her. Yahiko falls in love and so does.... please r&r! This is my first fic for Rurouni Kenshin!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

One day there was a young girl teaching a class in a dojo. There was a man sitting on the stairs of the dojo watching. He had blood red hair with a cross scar on his cheek. He is around the age 28 with a sword on his left side. The girl had raven black hair and was teaching the class some basics. "Um.. Kenshin will you please get Yahiko for me." "Alright miss Kaoru , I will." Kenshin left to get Yahiko, on his way he saw three people standing at the gate waiting on horses. He went to greet the three guest waiting. The three saw him coming so they dismounted and waited by their horses.

"Hello, my name is Kenshin, how may I help you three young ladies today?" The tallest answered, "we are here to see miss Kaoru about an important matter, were may we find her today?" Kenshin was about to answer her until Kaoru said, "Rose it is nice to see you again, please come inside for some tea, and your friends may join us if they like." Rose and the other two followed Kaoru and Kenshin to the house. "So what are your names may I ask?" Kenshin asked. "My name is Skyla or Sky for short," said the second oldest girl. The youngest said, "my name is Dracona." "If you will wait just a moment I will dismiss my class and be with you all in a minute," Kaoru said went and dismissed her class and came back to the group and found Sano and Yahiko talking with the girls. "How nice of you to show up to practice Yahiko," Kaoru said. "Oh I had to do a... um... I had to give a message to somebody for Megumi." "What ever you say Yahiko, just next time be on time for class" Kaoru said. Kaoru asked the group "why don't we all sit down and have the tea I promised you three." The three girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They all headed in to drink tea and talk. After they finished the tea Kenshin went to wash the dishes. "I'll help you with the dishes Sir Kenshin," said Dracona. She followed Kenshin to clean the dishes while the others talked. Kaoru and the two girls talked about what has happened since the last time they meet. Yahiko was watching Dracona help Kenshin, "um... do you guys need my help with the dishes?" "No thank you I think we can manage just fine" said Dracona. Yahiko just shook his head and left to the dojo to practice. "What's wrong with Yahiko?" said Kaoru. "Oh he just asked Dracona if he could help but she said no, that's all" said Sano. "Oh I was wondering do any of you know a person by the name of Soujiro?" A dish got dropped and it crashed then Kenshin walked into the room. "Did you say Soujiro?" "Yes I did, do you know him?" "Yes I do now why did you ask about him?" "Just that he helped us when we were in danger and said, if we ever come across somebody by the name Kenshin to say thank you." "I see well thank you for the message." he said and went back to the dishes. Later that night Dracona stayed up sitting by her horse and looking up at the stars. 'I wonder what that Soujiro person is doing.' "Excuse me but is this seat taken by anyone?" She looked up to see Yahiko standing there. "Um.. No not at all go ahead" she told him. "Um.. I was wondering how old are you anyways?" he asked. "Oh I'm 18 and you?" "Oh I'm 18 also." (I know Yahiko is only 10 but hey I figured he could be older and everyone else a little older too!) The two talked for a while until Skyla came out, "miss Dracona you should be in bed and you too Yahiko." "Ok I'm going, it was nice talking to you Yahiko." she said then left to her room.

The next day Dracona woke up before everyone and had breakfast almost finished when everyone else got up. "Wow this looks great who made it?" said the group. "I did I hope you all like it" Dracona said after bowing. Everyone ate it and when they finished she took the dishes and went to clean them. "Oh miss Dracona I can clean the dishes" said Kenshin. "Oh that's alright let her clean them, she doesn't get to do much stuff for herself at her home." said Rose. "Oh why is that?" said both Kaoru and Yahiko at the same time. "Oh I never told you did I, well the reason is because she is a princess of the northern mountains of a village called Takashi me." Everyone was shocked to hear that they had a princess in their presence. Dracona came out after cleaning the dishes to see shocked faces looking at her. "You told them didn't you Rose.. Why, I told you I hate people knowing that, cause they treat me like one and that's the reason why I ran away in the first place." after she said that she walked out. Dracona walked out the gate and into town to calm down. She didn't pay attention, when she was walking across the bridge and bumped into a person and fell back. "Oh I'm sorry I did not pay attention." she said and looked up to see it was Soujiro. "It's ok miss Dracona, but are you alright?" She just shook her head yes. "Where were you headed to, that your two friends would not follow you?" "Anywhere but near them, well I best get going it's a long walk to the next village, nice seeing you again Soujiro bye." she said and started to jog in the opposite direction. So Soujiro kept headed to were Kenshin was said to be found. Just then he heard a scream, so he ran to the scream and found a guy on his back hurt and Dracona was standing by a young man. "How dare you attack a girl like that." said Yahiko. "Thanks Yahiko well I best get goin... Soujiro why are you here?" "I came when I heard the scream well I guess I'm not needed, so I'll head to were I heard Mr. Himura is at." he starts to walk off. "Hey if your looking for Kenshin we can show you, come on Dracona." Yahiko said while leading Dracona away from the man. They got back to see a upset Rose waiting for Dracona. "Soujiro why are you here may I ask?"

* * *

This is my first Kenshin story so sorry if i misspelled anything! Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Um... is Mr. Himura here I would like to speak to him in private if so," said Soujirou. Kenshin was cleaning laundry when Rose brought him in side to talk. "Sir Kenshin Soujirou is here to talk to you and would like to talk in private," said Skyla after bowing. "Thank you... please this way Soujirou to my room," said Kenshin. The two walked to Kenshin's room to talk in private. "Alright that's enough for today class good practice... there will be no practice tomorrow or the following day," she pulsed. "I have things to take care of so be here on time Monday... class dismissed." When both Kaoru and Yahiko were walking up, they heard Rose telling Dracona she should not leave the dojo. "I don't care what you say just because you were hired to protected me by my father, doesn't mean I have to listen to you, I'm going to go for a ride," Dracona said. She ran to her horse put the bridle on and jumped on the horse before Rose could stop her, and she rode off not even looking back. "Rose you should let her be a teenager cause its just like you said to us the other night." Kaoru said. "I guess your right, but its just that she should have somebody with her to keep an eye on her." About 5 min. s later both Soujirou and Kenshin came out to a group talking. "Excuse me but what is going on miss Kaoru?" asked Kenshin. "Just that Dracona rode off by herself, and earlier today some guys attacked her, but luckily Yahiko was there to safe her, and then Soujirou showed up too." Kaoru said to him. "If you like I could find her for you and talk to her, cause I'm pretty fast." said Soujirou. Rose was happy, "would you please but just don't say I asked you too." He shook his head and then ran off to find her before anything happened to her. "Lets sit down and drink some tea until they get back," Kenshin said and headed to get the tea ready.

Later Soujirou found Dracona sitting down on a boulder looking at the clouds. "So you came after me for her," Dracona said while turning her head. "No I came because I heard you left by yourself, but why would you do that?" "Because I'm sick of having somebody watching me... now if you don't mind I'm going to go into town and shop," she said about to get on her horse. "Why don't we talk instead like how you feel right now," he asked. She turned to face him and said, "ok, right now I think why I can wonder like you do and train like in a dojo like Kaoru's." He just stood there thinking not saying anything. He thinks to himself 'I wonder maybe I could talk to Rose about this.' "I'm leaving bye," she said. She jumped on and rode back into town, where she saw Sano talking to a group of guys. So she went a different way, down an ally were thugs usually were. "Well what do we have here?" said a man. "Looks like a wealthy young lady to me," another said. "Just what I was thinking, why don't you come with us" she turned around to see she was surrounded. "Where do you think your going, your going to come with us to have lunch with our boss." said the guy in front of her. Soujirou finally snapped out of it and went to find Dracona. Her horse got spooked and throw her off and it ran. Soujirou saw her horse and stopped it, to tie it up and ran to were it ran from. One of the guys picked her up and was about to walk off. "Where did you come from mister, take care of this guy," so the rest attacked the man. All the men that attacked fell to the ground and the man approached the one holding the girl. "Set her down or you're going to end up like your friends." More men showed up from the street coming to help. Sano saw the group running to the ally, so he followed them. "Looks like your having all the fun Soujirou" Sano said. Sano attacked the group and just stood in the way so the guy couldn't get away. The guy holding the Dracona threw her at Soujirou and ran were Sano was. Sano knocked the guy out, then walked up to Soujirou. "What happened to her?" "I'm not sure but I think we need to get her back to the dojo." They walked out of the ally and grabbed the horse and walked back to the dojo. "What happened?" she looked up to see Sano carrying her and Soujirou beside him with her horse. "You can put me down I can walk" she said. Sano looked to Soujirou, Soujirou shook his head ok. Sano set her down to let her walk. "Now do you understand why Rose is worried so much about your safety." She did not answer but walked faster. "We will keep this a secret between the three of us ok?" said Sano. Dracona ran to him and gave him a hug and nodded. Soujirou just nodded his head and then the three continued back to the dojo. They got back just as Kenshin was walking out to go get some tofu. "I'll come too Kenshin, that is if you don't mind?" said Dracona. "Of course not," the two left.

* * *

Please R&R! And no i dont own any of the characters!  
I worked hard on this story! And check out the other story i publish not to long ago too! 


End file.
